


My Lights

by Yoyoyoyo



Series: Choi Household [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: Wonwoo thinks about his lights. He wants his lights.





	My Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Wonwoo centric.

When Jeonghan literally went crazy, Seungcheol failed so hard not to laugh. "Ya! Don't laugh at me! You almost didn't sleep thinking about our child, too!"

Seungcheol is guilty as charged.

Don't get them wrong. The couple is grateful that they're doing extremely well with their work, but at moments like this, they can't help but curse with the demands.

"Why did my parents need me again to that conference? Right, because I'm a Choi, a son of a Choi who owns a university. And why do you need to come along? Because you're also a Choi, the son-in-law of the Choi who owns the university," Seungcheol reminds himself and his husband, but it's more of a thought to force himself to go because hell, he is ready to ditch this just so he can be with his son.

Jeonghan painfully checks their luggages for the _fifth_ time now and almost cries because all is set and complete. He wishes they forgot more things so they don't need to go as quick as possible.

Chan, 3 years old, peeks his little head in their room. The toddler is wearing a mustard and brown coloured striped shirt, a brown fisherman hat with brown Premium Timberlands and a black overall. All in all, he looks so freaking adorable (and rich). "Daddy! Uncle Junnie, door."

The couple sighed in relief. They both rush out of the door with Seungcheol swiftly picking the child up.

"Look, I know you two are worried for your son, but this is not an unknown day-care centre. It _is_ Jisoo hyung's centre, the _exact_ centre you guys are visiting for years and the one associated with the place Chan came from and Chan has been playing there since the start of the dawn," Junnie starts.

Junhui is right. Everything he said is right, but one little detail that was left is that, this is the first time that the couple will be away from their son for _days_. But like Junhui said, they should at least put trust on the centre. In addition, Junhui is here.

Seungcheol grins and Chan mimics because, why not? Daddy is grinning, so must he, too! "We were worried because Jisoo is in LA, Jihoon and Soonyoung are in Japan but you are here, our dear Junnie!" Seungcheol cheers. "Junnie!" Chan squeals.

"Father and son, I see," Junhui says. Jeonghan can't help but helplessly agree.

"Anyway, we're dropping by to say goodbye to Wonwoo, too," Jeonghan says as they all climb inside the car. Seungcheol adjusted the rearview mirror and starts the engine when he saw everyone comfortably settled.

While Jun plays with Chan on the backseat, he remembered something. "Wait, you'll attend his quiz bee competition on Friday, right?"

Seungcheol scoffs, "Dude, my banner is ready."

"I told him not to do the banner thing. He won't listen," Jeonghan sighs.

Everyone laughs, including Chan because everyone is laughing so he supposed he should laugh, too. He giggles while clapping his hands. He didn't understand a thing.

Arriving at the day-care centre, Seungcheol quickly spots Wonwoo at the centre's garden, watering the plants. His plants.

"Won!" he called out, which isn't necesarry because the moment Wonwoo saw the familiar car parking, he had already made his way on the porch to wait for them. This is his little family now, and he's more than contented than anything.

"Baby, no playing until 10, please. Your eyes are hurt enough," Jeonghan quickly starts after showering Wonwoo with kisses. The kid then chuckles, "I'll take care of Channie, hyung."

"I didn't even say anything about Chan? But thank you for that, however, we have our Junnie-hyung for that. I want my Wonwoo to take care of himself while Jeonghan-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung is away. Promise me, you'll take care of yourself."

Wonwoo loves them so much.

"I will, Pa."

Wonwoo watches as Jeonghan freezes before his lips started quivering. He also saw Seungcheol behind them, smiling so fondly with sparkling eyes.

He thought a lot about it. Wonwoo knew that he wants Seungcheol and Jeonghan so bad to be his parents. But what's holding him back? The two of them are always ready to accept him and love him. What could go wrong? He will feel loved and safe with them.

But that's exactly what he's scared of.

Wonwoo lost his parents at the age of 4 and it was painful. He can't remember well, but it still painful. It's like a faded memory at the back of his mind that keeps stabbing him with his eyes closed. He's like walking to a path of thorns without avoidance because he can't see anything.

And then Seungcheol came to guide him. Seungcheol pulls him up to lead him to the path without thorns. And then Jeonghan showed up, walking behind him, telling him that he's always there. That if he feels scared stepping forward, Jeonghan would be there to catch him and accept him.

They are his light, and Wonwoo is scared to lose them.

Wonwoo feels a kiss on his cheek and head and looks up to see both of his _light_ tearfully smiling at him.

"Do you want to talk, bud?"

Wonwoo smiles, "We can after you guys come back."

Seungcheol nods, "Okay."

Jeonghan pulls Wonwoo into a tight hug, another kiss on his cheek is given. "We'll talk about it, okay? We'll be back. Wait for us, Wonwoo. Please."

Wonwoo feels the tears in his eyes. So, this is how it is to be loved. "I will. Always."

After saying their goodbyes and watching the couple leave, the 12 year old felt small hands wrapping against his fingers. He looks down to see Chan, his little brother, his _little light_ , looking up at him with big eyes painted with worry. Wonwoo laughs. Children can't understand worries, but they can certainly feel them. Chan's growing up.

And so is he. He's growing up, too. What is he saying? He's just a child, too.

"Hyung?" Chan asks in his small voice. Wonwoo grins down at him, "Hyung is okay. Is Chan okay?"

The 3 year old grins, "Yeah! Hyung is okay, then Channie is okay!"

"Hyung!"

"Is that my boy?" Junhui jokes. The voice roars so loud that everyone in the day-care heard it. Wonwoo snickers while they walk towards the playroom. They met an excited Minghao on the way. "There goes your boy," Wonwoo smiles.

Wonwoo felt close to Minghao. Maybe because they both lost their parents and both have a wealthy background, but somehow different, too. Minghao's barely 2 when he lost his and while most people think it's better so he couldn't remember, Wonwoo thinks otherwise. His parent's death will be soon revealed to him. It's inevitable. Back then, Wonwoo worries a lot about it. How can Minghao take it? How will he react to it?

But Junhui came into Minghao's life and Wonwoo feels relieved.

"Hyung, hyung!" Chan pulls his shirt. "To Hansollie, let's go!"

Ah, right. Jisoo's little boy.

Hansol Vernon Chwe, or just Hansol, is Jisoo's little boy. Who would've thought that the guy would take a child in all by himself? And the fact that he's been looking out for Hansol since the day he was born in New York, that's dedication right there. That's why Jisoo has been quite busy flying in and out of US. Sometimes it would be LA for family business, mostly it would be NY because of Hansol. But all the sacrifices had paid off because here he is, Little Chwe, in Korea with them.

"Ah, Seungkwan. Don't touch that," Wonwoo reminds. The said child pouts. "Sorry, hyung."

Wonwoo gave him a pat on his head. "It's fine," he says. Seungkwan beams brightly before returning to play with Hansol.

"Who are the same aged friends again?" Junhui asks absentmindedly.

"Mingyu, Minghao and Seokmin are all 9. Hansol and Seungkwan are 6," Wonwoo answers. He smirks playfully after, "And you, Uncle Jihoon and Uncle Soonyoung. Then, Dad, Pa and Uncle Shua."

Junhui laughs at the joke, but his heart warms at Wonwoo's words. Their setup is kind of confusing if you do not know this family well, but Junhui does and he understands perfectly.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had been Wonwoo's legal guardians, exactly the same time they adopted Chan. The couple really wants Wonwoo, but Wonwoo is not yet ready that time. They respected his decision, so the couple is already happy with what they have at the moment. Junhui could only laugh at Seungcheol and Jeonghan's dramatic ass once Wonwoo starts calling them his parents.

"So, you made a decision? You're going to call them as your fathers now?"

Not like he doesn't call them that. If Wonwoo calls them Papa and Daddy behind their backs, they didn't need to know that.

"Is that fine, Uncle Jun?"

Junhui smiles. Wonwoo is really a smart kid that Junhui feels like childhood had been stolen from him. At times like this, he's thankful that he found Minghao right in time to fulfill him with love before he starts caging himself up. That's most likely what happen to Wonwoo, but with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, Wonwoo changed.

Patting his head, Junhui answers, "You're going to make those two the happiest persons living. Is that enough for my answer?"

Wonwoo grins, "Yeah."

He watches all the children playing. Wonwoo feels happy that Seokmin, Mingyu and Seungkwan all has their parents with them. They do not grow up in an orphanage. They're living with their families and they're making their parents happy just by smiling and living.

Wonwoo wants that, too. He wants to make Seungcheol and Jeonghan happy.

So, when the couple came back three days after and attended Wonwoo's quiz bee competition, he made his parents cry when he mentions them in his speech for winning gold.

"Daddy, Papa, please take care of Channie and I from now on."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after the Part 2 of the series. The parts will go on ascending order, unless specified.


End file.
